A Second Life
by leogirl120884
Summary: Natsu Dragneel caused Lucy Heartfilia to lose her memory in a tragic accident. She was a lonely girl who couldn't speak any word. He was a guy haunted by his fault. Soon their love for each other seemed to defy the realities of life in the small town of Fairy Tail. But should he simply let her walk away and carry on with her own life when the time comes?


Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

><p>A girl was staring down from the balcony. The spot where she stood provided her with breathtaking scenery of Tokyo's skyscrapers which was full of lights and colors.<p>

A golden rose shaped pendant was on her neck. It was one of those which could make any girl gasp in amazement. She put off the necklace from her neck and looked into the writing graven on the back side of the pendant: "_L&N"_

She let out a long sigh and thought. Something had happened to her six months ago. Yes, it was something really important. But now she couldn't remember any of it.

What was it? What was it that had happened after the accident? It was as if her memory had disappeared for six months. Her memory since she was a child until 18 years old was still there, as clear as ever. Even though there were some parts she wanted to lose forever, but it still existed.

But her memory since six months until three days before had been completely swept away.

"Miss Lucy, the hot water is ready." A maid bowed respectfully in front of her, and she nodded slowly.

Nodding, it was the only thing she could do, for she had lost the ability to speak.

.

.

This story began from a small town near the sea, one that was totally different from her hometown Tokyo. And that town was named Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>A Second Life<strong>

CHAPTER 1 – "Reborn"

* * *

><p>Six months ago.<p>

* * *

><p>A bus sped off on a deserted street along the foothills and halted in front of a stop.<p>

A young man got into it. "Okay, I understand. I'll be there in no time. Tell the others to wait for me." He laughed. "Thanks a lot, man. I'm getting older today. I'll see you soon." He hung up and took off his cap and shades as he sunk down to one of the seats. A pair of black eyes was now exposed. They were intense and could make a person drowned in them. The guy ran his fingers to his unruly hair that it became even messier. He then shifted his glance to the front and found a girl staring at him.

The girl had a blonde hair and a big white hat on her head. He noticed that she had a big suitcase near her feet.

'_What is she doing? Running away from home?' _he thought curiously.

There were only the two of them inside the bus though.

"Hey, are you new here? Running away from your home?" he joked, and was surprised to see that the girl's expression changed immediately after hearing the sentence.

_Could it be true?_

"Hey," he said again, but the girl kept seating in silence.

She was staring at him just like she was guessing what creature he was, and it made him wonder.

"Fine, I can shut my mouth if you really don't feel comfortable talking with a stranger." He smirked but then continued, "But if you tell me your name, maybe we can introduce ourselves to each other. And then I won't be a stranger anymore, right?"

But the girl still muted. She glowered at him as if saying: 'Perverts are everywhere'. She shifted her look to the window and put her hand on her chin.

The next seconds and minutes were only filled by silence and awkwardness. And it seemed like the bus wouldn't be arriving at the next stop soon.

To her horror, he stretched out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Natsu. I'm a citizen here, and I guess that it's the first time for you coming here." His voice was friendly and a smile was portrayed in his eyes.

But the girl didn't pay any attention to him, not even bothering to look from the corner of her eyes.

Natsu withdrew his hand and muttered in his heart, '_Two thumbs up for her cold exterior_.'

He looked at the clothes she was wearing, and concluded that she was a wealthy person. "Rich brat," he muttered in a low voice, failed to think that it would be heard very clearly by the concerned person.

The girl threw a sharp look to him just like she would punch him anytime. But strangely, it looked funny in Natsu's eyes.

He put his hands up while faking a nervous look on his face. "Hey, no offense." He laughed.

Her eyes softened as she saw him laughing. Perhaps, she started to feel that he wasn't a bad guy. Still, her lips were shut tightly. And her expression was still unfriendly.

He looked interestedly at the unique girl before him and joked again, "Don't you want to say something? Wow, I'm scared. I wonder if you only spurt out a fire blast from your mouth. You're not a dragon, are you?"

But the girl didn't respond.

"Fine." Natsu sighed, giving up. He would only get a one side conversation, and it could make him nuts. He chose to take out his music player from his saddlebag and put the earphones in his ears to listen to the bouncing music of his favorite songs. He saw the girl still watching him, and it made him raise an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, staring back at her.

She shifted her look to the window again.

"Even though you look to window a hundred times, the view won't change a lot. You will only see mountains, hills, ocean, mountains, hills, ocean, and so on. Haven't you seen those kinds of view before?"

The girl turned to him again with a dangerous look so that Natsu stopped talking.

Amused, he asked, "What? You want to listen to this too?" He offered one of his earphones.

The girl pouted and looked away. Obviously, she didn't care. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Natsu narrowed his eyes to her face, studying her. She shifted her look to the bus floor but still felt his eyes penetrating her. After a few seconds, she looked up again and found that he was still staring at her. Her eyes were filled with anger as she was annoyed, but he could have sworn that he also found embarrassment behind all of it.

"I just want you to feel what it's like to be watched like an alien continuously. That's what you kept doing to me."

Hearing that, her jaw tightened and her face reddened. She dragged her suitcase and stomped to the other seats at the front.

Natsu looked at her in disbelief and whispered, "Fine, as you wish." He shook his head and put back the earphones in his ears.

15 minutes went by before the ring tone of Natsu's phone broke the silence.

He took it out from his pants pocket while pulling off the earphones. "Yeah, I'm almost there. Why are you people so impatient?" He laughed as he spoke to the person at the other line. "I'm getting curious."

The bus stop came into view and a few moments after that, they halted in front of it. The bus driver told his passengers with his loud voice, "The last stop."

The girl was snapped out of her sleep. She saw Natsu getting out from the bus while he kept chatting animatedly on the phone. She looked through the window and found a board which had a name of a town on it.

'Fairy Tail'.

She hurriedly stood up and carried her suitcase. She hadn't estimated that she would have had time to sleep during those last minutes. It must have been due to her exhaustion along the journey.

She stepped out from the bus and traveled her eyes around. Looking at the scenery, she couldn't help but hold her breath. There was a clean and deserted beach nearby the bus stop where she was standing. Above it, the sky was clear and blue while the morning sun shone brightly.

Wait. She shouldn't waste her time there only to admire all of it.

She turned to left but only found a line of trees and knolls. She turned to right and found Natsu slinging his saddlebag across his back, walking along the pavement to the hills. Blind of direction and destination, the girl had no other choice but to go after him. She walked quickly to where the guy was. "Don't go fast!"

But surely Natsu didn't hear it, as he was still on the phone. "Tell the others that I'll arrive in about five minutes. Well, I can see the school from here. Whatever it was the surprise you've prepared for my birthday, I hope it won't cause me to have a heart attack later." The person on the other line said something, and he laughed.

The girl walked faster, but the burden she was carrying didn't help. The big suitcase made her fingers scream in pain. She prevented her big hat from falling, trying to run.

Natsu walked to a crossroad, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him about to disappear around a bent of road.

"Wait!"

She didn't bother a loud honk sound that warned her while she was passing the intersection. When she turned her head and realized the lethal in front of her, everything had already been too late.

"Ok, bye." Natsu smiled happily as he hung up before he heard the sound of brake from behind, followed by a loud thud and a man's panic yell. He turned around slowly, and his heart almost stopped as he looked at the tragic view before him.

The girl was lying on the street at the end of her rope, blood pouring out from her head. A truck was at the same location.

"My God…

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu stepped into a hospital room where a body had just been placed on the bed. "How is she, Doctor?" Worry was implied in his voice.<p>

The doctor turned around to face him after checking the patient's condition after the operation. He sighed and said, "We have done what we could. Now, her chance depends on herself. However, the most critical period has passed." He drew nearer to Natsu and continued with concern, "If you don't mind telling me the truth, how did it happen? Mr..." He put a questioning look.

"Oh, Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel," he answered. He sank down onto a sofa in the room and desperately looked down, arms on his knees. "I didn't have any idea that this girl was running after me. I realized it when that accident happened. The truck driver vowed that he didn't see her because she suddenly came out of nowhere."

The doctor pulled a long face.

"This is all my responsibility," Natsu said to himself. He didn't care about the messages from his friends on his phone. He had informed them that he was unable to attend whatever event it was that they had planned. He looked at the girl he had just met this morning, as she was lying hopelessly on the bed.

_Too much for a birthday present._

"I'm sorry. How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"18," Natsu answered briefly.

The doctor sighed. '_Too young. Truly too young for all of this_,' he thought."Have you found out her identity?"

Natsu now covered his face with his hands, and his voice loaded in disappointment. "No. She only borrowed some clothes, and she didn't bring any identity card or certificate." He was starting to think that the girl truly hated her family, status, or whatever it was related to whom she really was. It was definitely strange that she went away with nothing to bear her identity. '_She really was running away from home_,' he thought.

"I suggest you find her family as soon as possible because the situation will be more complex," the doctor said, and Natsu looked up at him.

Natsu didn't like at all the look in the doctor's eyes as if he was hiding a fact, a horrifying one. "What's wrong with her?" Natsu stood up, getting tensed up.

The doctor stepped forward to him and opened his mouth slowly, trying his best not to add more burden suffered by the young man in front him. "When this girl wakes up, she will have lost her memory."

Natsu felt that his breath was knocked out of his lungs and that his knees getting weak. He could only utter one word from his lips, "What..?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." The doctor took off his glasses and continued heavy heartedly, "She suffered from a quite serious injury on her head. And based on the roentgen result we've got, it caused a major effect to her memory. A bad effect."

Natsu froze. He didn't believe that such incident had happened. "This is not possible," he denied.

"The worse is… it is," said the doctor. "For the time being, she will be taken care in this hospital until her condition gets better."

Natsu clenched his fist and thought hard. He threw a brief look at the girl then at the doctor before he said firmly, "I will take care of her."

The doctor looked at him seriously, doubting. "Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded in response. "I can't just live her alone. I will do anything I can."

The doctor was touched by his statement and smiled softly. "You are a really kind and responsible person."

Natsu stepped closer to the bed and noticed something shiny on the table beside it. It was a silver necklace with a name on it: 'Lucy'.

"That thing was around her neck, and I thought it could be used as a clue," the doctor explained as Natsu was examining it.

Natsu turned to the bed and looked at the girl's sleeping face. "Her name," he whispered softly.

He had made a strong decision. A new story was ready to welcome her once she opened her eyes again.

She was a lonely girl before she encountered him. He would be the guy who could bring shimmer into her eyes, carve a smile on her lips and wipe away her tears when she's sad.

And he was from her second life.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


End file.
